She Don't Want The World
by Dara Tavar
Summary: A one shot about Sara. If you've ever heard the song "She Don't Want The World" by Three Doors Down, I used that song for this. This does not have a happy ending, so if you don't like stories that don't have a happy ending...don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story I've done with Grissom and Sarah...and, just so you know, it's sad...so if you don't like sad stories, then close out of this now and read a different one. If you've ever heard the song then you'll know it's not about some happy fairytale. The song I used is "She Don't Want The World" by Three Doors Down. I was just listening to the song and came up with the idea.  
**

**But remember, if you don't like stories that don't have a happy ending, DO NOT read this and just do yourself the favor of not closing out of it...and if you're one of those people (like me) who will read it anyways...please don't leave me a review dissing the story, if you have to...simply state "That was sad" or something to that effect. I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you and enjoy.  
**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**She Don't Want The World**

_**The open wound she hides, **_

Sara watched Grissom as he sat in his office, studying a new type of bug that he'd been sent by a friend. She took a deep breath and turned away, trying not to let her heart break anymore. But when he showed more interest in his bugs than her, it made her heart ache.

_**She just keeps it bundled up and never lets it show**_

She forced a smile for Greg as he walked past her with Nick, not letting them see her pain. She didn't want them to know that she was miserable, or why.

_**She can't take much more of this but she can't let it go**_

She took a deep breath, willing herself to tell him that she was quitting...she knew she couldn't stay here and deal with this. She needed to be away from him if she was ever going to get over him...if her heart was ever going to heal.

But when she glanced over her shoulder and saw him look up at her, smiling slightly, she knew that she couldn't do it. So she smiled back before going back to work.

_**And that's ok. She don't want the world.**_

"You don't have to put up with this. We both know he could give you the world...yet he doesn't. You deserve better than that."

Sara looked up to see Catherine, watching her. She smiled. "It's okay...I don't want the world."

_**All the things she says, **_

"I don't want anything from him...I'm happy with how things are going right now." Sara stated, looking back down at her work.

They both knew that she was lying.

_**While he's just lying there without someone to hear her cry**_

Later that night Sara looked over her shoulder to watch Grissom as he slept.

She rolled back over and bit her lip, her shoulders started to shake with her silent sobs, not wanted him to wake up at the sound of her crying...he wouldn't know what to do anyways.

_**She slips off into a dream about a place to hide**_

Sara cried herself to sleep, slipping into a dream about a place for her to hide. Into a place where she's not hurt...where she doesn't have a broken heart.

_**And that's ok. She don't want the world.  
**_ In her dream, he gives her the world, everything she's ever wanted...but all she really wants is his heart.

But when she wakes up, feeling empty because she knows her dreams will never come true, she tells herself its okay...she never wanted the world anyways.

_**This love she feels,**_

She could hear Grissom in the shower and sat there for a while, just watching the door...reminding herself that this was all she'd ever thought she'd get anyways.

"I love you," she found herself whispering to the door, even though she knew from the beginning that it had been a mistake to give him her heart...even if he didn't know he held it.

_**Everything she's ever known or ever thought was real**_

She knew that it had been a mistake to allow her relationship to become anything other than professional, because she'd known that her heart would follow...but she hadn't been able to pass up the opportunity to be with him.

She thought that she could change him, make him see that there was more to life than his job and his bug collection...but she knew the real Grissom...there was nothing else to his life, and there couldn't be.

_**Seems like it's been thrown away now how's she gonna live**_

Sara knew that she'd be throwing her job away if she left him, because she wouldn't be able to life with seeing him every day and knowing that there was nothing else between them...she wouldn't even be able to live here and chance seeing him She have to leave.

She rubbed her eyes. The question was: Where was she going to go if she couldn't stay here?

_**It's ok. She don't want the world.**_

"It's going to be fine...you don't have to move away or quit your job. Remember, you don't want the world," she whispered to herself, staring at her reflection in the mirror before getting dressed._  
__**Those words he never spoke**_

"I love you" was something that she'd never heard him say, not in the two years since they'd started their relationship outside of work; even though she'd whispered the words enough...he'd never heard them.

_**Haunt her life, the memories of all the times before**_

The memories of that first year, when she could almost see the love in his eyes haunt her...telling her that she'd been wrong to have ever thought he loved her.

_**She tried to show him love while he would only ask for more**_

Sara had tried to tell him that she'd loved him, tried to get him to tell her if he cared about her or not...but he'd only ever asked for more, as if her love wasn't good enough for him.

_**But its ok. She don't want the world.**_

"It's okay. I don't want the world anyways," she reminded Greg and Catherine when they stopped her after coming from Grissom's office. They may just care about her, but she didn't need their help. She was content with her relationship as it was...or at least that's what she kept telling everyone.

_**Softly in her sleep pictures of the life she's longing for slowly appear**_

That night, lying in Grissom's bed with him this time, she drifted to sleep.

She dreamed of a beautiful wedding, with all her friends and family...and Grissom's of course, even though she never saw their faces for she'd never met them. Then her dream showed her children, a beautiful house...finally, just before she woke, a picture of her children, grown up now, and their children appeared.

_**She's seen them all before but somehow never quite this clear**_

It wasn't the first time she'd had a dream like this, but the pictures had never, ever been as clear as they just were. And, thinking about that, she started to cry...Grissom already awake and in the shower so he wouldn't hear her.

But that only made her cry harder, knowing her dreams wouldn't happen.

_**She just smiles. She don't want the world**_

"Sara..." Nick began when she came into work with Grissom less than an hour later.

She just waved him off, smiling as she said, "It's okay, and you know I don't want the world." But her whole heart wasn't in it this morning, and her eyes were still sad and red rimmed from before.

_**This love she feels,**_

Later, when she was alone, she glanced up to see Grissom talking to Warrick and Nick. She watched them for a moment, thinking of how they had both been acting cold towards him, but still civil. She wished they wouldn't, even though she knew they only did it because they thought that he should treat her better.

But, in her eyes, he treated her just fine.

She looked down when he turned around and started back toward his office. When he passed by the closed doors, the words just slipped out.

"I love you."

_**Everything she's ever known or ever thought was real**_

She'd known from the beginning that he would always be the same...but that hadn't stopped her from trying of course.

She'd thought that she could change him, make him see that there was more to life than his job and his bug collection...but she knew the real Grissom...there was nothing else to his life, and there couldn't be.

_**Seems like it's been thrown away now how's she gonna live**_

Sara knew that she'd be throwing her job away if she left him, because life without him would be unbearable...especially knowing that there was nothing between them anymore...she wasn't going to be able to live in the same city as him and chance seeing him. She have to leave.

But the one question running through her mind was: Where was she going to go if she couldn't stay here?

_**It's ok. She don't want the world.**_

"It's okay, I don't want the world," she told Nick and Warrick when they came in to tell her goodnight...and tell her that she needed to end it with Grissom if he didn't start treating her better.

"We just want to see you happy," Warrick told her.

Sara forced a smile. "I am happy."

None of them were convinced, not even Sara herself. She knew they were right, she wasn't happy...and with the way things were going, she wasn't going to be.

The ending was inevitable.

_**A brand new morning shines,**_

Sara was lying in her bed, sleeping, the sun shining on her face as she dreamed of a happy future again. This time...there were a few changes though.

_**She wakes up alone again this time to face the day**_

Opening her eyes, Sara looked over her shoulder to see the empty spot behind her. The shower wasn't running either...it had been her night to go to his place last night...and she hadn't gone.

_**She swears this time to make it as she simply walks away**_

With a sigh she sat up and stretched, rubbing her tired eyes. Today was the day, she thought as she got up and got dressed.

Today was the day were she was going to go into work...and tell Grissom that she was through...and tell him she was quitting. She already had a job lined up and was going to move in with her parents for a while until she found a place of her own.

With that thought in mind she got in her car and started for the place she'd worked for almost six years now. She was going to put that part of her life, except for her friends of course, behind her and try to never look at it again.

_**And it's ok. She don't want the world.**_

Sara took a deep breath before smiling at all her shocked friends.

Looking at each one of them, Greg then Catherine and Warrick and finally Nick, she simply said, "It's okay...I don't want the world."

Even as she said the words, she knew it wasn't true...she'd always wanted to have the world...but she'd always known that, to her at least, Grissom was the world...

And that was one thing she wasn't going to have...


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
